The requested capability will greatly aid in 9 projects outlined in this proposal. These include investigations of the substrate binding site of galactose oxidase, the solution structure of the epsilon subunit of the mitochondrial ATP synthase, the structure and mechanism of bacterial sensory transduction pathway proteins, the structural basis of the interaction of two yeast transcription factors alpha1 and alpha2, the folding and dynamics of T4 lysozyme, the structure of an unusual DNA binding domain found in the product of the skn-1 gene of C. elegans, the structural changes associated with mutations of the prosequence of the yeast carboxypeptidase, teh structure and function of PI-specific phospholipase C, and the folding pathway of the heterodimeric bacterial luciferase.